jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Gui Fa
|race = Tensen |gender = Male/Female |age = Over 1,000 years |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |element = Metal |relatives = Xu Fu (Creator) Tensens (Siblings) |occupation = Partial Ruler of Kotaku |affiliation = Xu Fu Lord Tensen |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 26 }} |Gui Fa (Guì Huā)}} is a member of Lord Tensen and part ruler of Kotaku. They wear the title of as part of a façade to maintain control over the Hōko. Appearance Gui Fa has short, yellow ochre colored hair and blue eyes surrounded by dark sclera. Because of their shyness, Gui Fa is almost always seen keeping their face concealed by an old book. They wear white robes with their sleeves fasten to their wrists and a hakama tied together with an obi bearing a gem. Gallery Gui Fa full appearance.png|Gui Fa's full appearance. Gui Fa Portrait.png|Gui Fa's face close up in their combined Yin and Yang form. Gui Fa reading.png|Gui Fa covering their face with a book. Gui Fa's first appearance.png|Gui Fa's unformed head. Child Gui Fa.png|Gui Fa as a child. Gui Fa 200 Years.png|Gui Fa as they appeared 200 years ago. Personality Gui Fa keeps their self calm and composed but is extremely shy around others, preferring to cover their face with an old book at all times to make sure that no one sees them. According to Mei, Gui Fa was shy even in the past and has noted that it has gotten worse over time. After confronting Sagiri, Gui Fa desperately tried to make sure that Sagiri did not try to make eye contact with them by shifting their position. It is unknown if they read the content of the book while holding it or if it is merely a way to conceal themselves. The only rare times Gui Fa is willing to show their face to others is if they were to engage in important matters or make a bold statement. Gui Fa is very loyal to Rien and follows the orders they are given exactly. They are also very understanding of the other Tensens. After Lord Tensen's first raid on the humans that came to the island, Gui Fa observed how Ran and Mu Dan became fascinated with the humans Tao while knowing that Ju Fa and Tao Fa were relieved that they could end their immortality training. Unlike the other Tensens (with Zhu Jin as an exception), Gui Fa prefers to take the Middle Way in that they do not side with one gender. As such, Gui Fa maintains a body that showcases both sexes. Because of this point of view, Gui Fa finds the Bōchū Jutsu training to be ridiculous and believes that their method is more effective. History 1,000 years ago on Kotaku, Gui Fa and the other Tensens were created from the Tao of Xu Fu and Plant Tao for the purpose continuing on his research of acquiring immortality. The six then began their training led by Rien as children and were introduced to the Hōko as tools they could use to replenish their Tao. They were then assigned the five forms of training in immortality by Rien, with Gui Fa being assigned in Shu'itsu. After 200 years had passed, the Hōko started undergoing Arborification and left the Tensens at risk of dying. Ju Fa expresses his frustration to the others. Gui Fa then presents their idea of using the humans from the mainland another source of Tao. Mu Dan and Tao Fa took this idea into consideration and sent a Arborified Hōko as bait to lure in humans to the island. After several centuries had passed, the Tensens successfully managed to lure in the first group of humans to Kotaku and attacked. Since then, Lord Tensen has been turning humans that came to the island into Tan where they can increase their life spans and gain a step closer to creating an Elixir of Life. Plot Lord Tensen Arc Gui Fa joins the other Tensens in a meeting to discuss about the humans that made landfall. Once Ju Fa and Zhu Jin confirmed that the humans they encountered were dealt with, the Tensens toast to their longevity and to Soshi. Later, while Tao Fa shows off the new training area, Gui Fa commented that they found the Bōchū Jutsu bed chambers ridiculous. Palace Invasion Arc After Rien allowed one of the humans, Aza Chōbē, to ally with Lord Tensen due to having special Tao that could complete his research, Lord Tensen introduces to him the Hermit Ascendance Ritual. Lord Tensen then gather and are informed by Chōbē about the remaining human survivors and their plan of invading the palace to acquire the Elixir of Life. Knowing that they plan to make their arrival at the palace, Rien initiates the Rite of Just Consumption and have the Tensens place in their respective temples. Later, Gui Fa takes Rien's place in guarding the ritual circle while he prepares to depart to Japan. Gui Fa then encounters Sagiri and Mei after the two enter into the Rentan Temple. Gui Fa warns them not to take a step or they will be force to attack. Gui Fa tells them about Rien's whereabouts and explains that the ritual circle will be able to tell her of the current status of the humans. Sagiri then reaches for her sword, causing Gui Fa to direct their Tao towards her and force Sagiri on her knees, demanding that she remove her hand. Sagiri explains that she does not wish to fight but to apologize on behave of the humans that trespassed on their territory and wish to cease the fighting by allowing her allies to return home. After noticing how her Tao reacted, Gui Fa agrees with Sagiri's request but tells her that it will all be pointless once they return to Japan. Gui Fa then creates an illusion using their Tao to explain Rien's plan of using the Paradise Butterflies to spread across the land turning every human into Waitanhua flowers to form the giant Banko, creating more perfected Tan as a result. Sagiri asks why they would go to such lengths, to which Gui Fa answers that they found humans to be valuable material ever since they first landed on the island and are now depended on them on achieving immortality. Gui Fa says that it was meaningless for Sagiri in trying to make a ceasefire and that all the two sides can do is kill each other. They then look towards Shion's talismans which starts to burn, indicating that his life is slowly diminishing. Abilities and Powers As one of the rulers of Kotaku, Gui Fa has partial authority over everything that went on and could command the Dōshi, Mōnshin, and Sōshin. Tao Gui Fa possesses Metal-attributed Tao and has complete mastery over it. After spending 1,000 years of training, Gui Fa's Tao has been greatly refined where others could view their abilities as god-like. With its use, Gui Fa can sense the presence of others, the movements and weak spots of their opponents, and enhance their physical attacks. By releasing and targeting their Tao, Gui Fa is able to make their enemies fall to their knees from the pressure they emit and diminishes their ability to move, as if gravity is pulling them down from above. They also have the ability to create illusions using Tao. Regeneration As a Tensen and a consumer of Tan, Gui Fa possesses regenerative abilities and immortality to a certain degree. Gui Fa's regeneration can only be nullified if they were to face an opponent that possesses the Fire-attribute and the only known way of killing them is if the said Fire-attribute user completely destroys their tanden. Yin-Yang Gui Fa is able to switch chi's of either Yin or Yang to augment their Tao and recover any lost. As Gui Fa switches in and out, their sex changes to match the chi, which is put to use whenever they engage in Bōchū Jutsu training. However, Gui Fa has found a way to gather up more Tao by combining their Yin and Yang forms so that the chi cycle will continue to flow. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Tensen